Traditional online chat and message management systems rely on a list of acceptable (“white”) and/or unacceptable (“black”) list of words and phrases that are either allowed or not allowed to be used by chat users during online chat or messaging sessions. These systems fail to accurately predict all the creative ways a chat user will attempt to communicate. If any words are not on the list, the chat or message will either not go through or it will go through and potentially abuse other chatters. Thus, such systems may block words that are in fact benign or may allow unacceptable language into the chat session.
Further, traditional systems tend to be able to only categorize a phrase or word as always good or always bad. Such systems cannot determine when a phrase or word is sometimes bad, e.g. when used in a particular context. Usage of most words and phrases fit on a spectrum somewhere between good and bad depending on the context, culture and the player. Thus, traditional systems cannot accurately measure the relative trustworthiness of the word or phrase. Furthermore, since all words tend to be weighted similarly by traditional systems, the words cannot be triaged to indicate what is truly important. This leads to a high chance of error that requires human intervention.
It would be useful to provide a method and system for managing online messaging that is an improvement over traditional methods and systems.